


Dance with Me

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Dancing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean returns to the bunker to find Castiel playing music... he makes a bold move and askes him to dance with him.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got good news. I got me a full-time job. So with that, I probably won't be updating as often as I was. I will try to work on my stuff after work.  
I have many half-done stories I need to post and I have the second chapter of Heavenly Honey in the works (for those interested)  
Hope you enjoy this little short story.

Dance with Me

Dean let out a small yawn as he walked out of the garage. Sam had dropped him off at the Bunker and went back out for groceries. Sam had informed him that Dean looked far too tired to keep going. Sam wanted him to rest. Dean yawned again as he got closer to the door. He wasn’t going to argue with Sam about groceries since he didn’t care for it to start with.

He laid his hand on the door and heard music. He stopped and frowned. He knew they didn’t leave anything on when they left. It must be Cas playing music. Last month, Dean had taught Castiel how to use the record player and since then the angel had been working his way through their record collection.

He opened the door and walked into the library. Castiel was sitting at the table. The record played in the corner as Cas sat and read a book. Castiel looked up at him and smiled. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey there, Cas.” Dean said. He walked up to him and sat on the edge of the table beside him. He listened in to the music and realized that Castiel was playing Frank Sentara. “Really, Cas?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What is wrong with my music selection?” He closed his book.

“Music? Led Zeppelin is music this is just… eh. Old people play this.” He teased

“Dean, I am ‘old’.” He said using air quotes that drove Dean insane in a good way.

“Not that old.” Dean said with a smile. “Do you really like this music?”

He sighed. “Yes and no. While I do enjoy music it doesn’t have the… power that it has over me like it does humans.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. He tried to tune out the music in the background. How in the world could an angel that rides with him and hears killer music day to day enjoy this type of stuff?

“Well, I know you like the types of music you do because you heard it all the time as a child. You grew up around it. It’s part of your world. To me… I do like it to an extent but it doesn’t hold the same meaning to me.” He looked away and sighed.

“Hmm, and here I thought you liked my mixtape.”

“I do. It…” Dean noticed a faint blush across Castiel’s face. “Makes me think of you.”

Dean blinked. Did Cas really just say that? He felt his heart flutter. He’s had a crush on Castiel for years now. He just never acted on those feelings. He could never justify it or find that time. He was always afraid that something would happen to Castiel if he did. Though he did lose Castiel last year the pain from that was still raw. He went to speak. He didn’t know what to say. He licked his lips as the music filled his ears.

Castiel picked up his book and stood up from his chair. “Well, I’ll be going I got uh,”

Dean’s mouth started moving before his mind caught up with himself. “Have you ever danced before, Cas?”

He paused and looked down at him. He frowned and tilted his head in the adorable way that made Dean’s heart do a little flip flop. “What?”

“Have you… ever danced before, Cas?”

“N-no, I haven’t, Dean.”

Dean got off the table. He held out his hand to Castiel. “Dance with me.”

He stared at his hand. He tilted his head again as he stared at it. “I uh, don’t know how to dance.”

“It’s fine. It’s just you and me. I can’t dance either.”

Castiel slowly reached out and laid his hand in Dean’s.

He smiled. He pulled Castiel close. “Put your hand here.” He took Castiel’s hand and laid it on his shoulder. “And the other one on my side.”

“Here?” He asked as he laid his hand on Dean’s hip.

Dean felt a tingle where Castiel’s hand was touching his hip. ‘Don’t think about it’ he told himself. “Okay follow my lead.” Dean started to move around the library with Castiel following him with stiff footsteps. “Relax, Cas. Just move with the music.”

“O-okay, Dean.” Castiel said. He looked down at his feet. He chewed on his lower lip as he focused on his feet.

“Cas.” Dean said to get the angel’s attention.

He jerked his head up and looked him in the eyes. “Yes?”

“Stop staring at your feet.” He pulled him closer. “Just follow my lead okay?”

He nodded and stared into his eyes.

Dean felt his face heat up. Castiel’s gaze was just too intense. Dean’s breath hitched he lost focus under the gaze. Dean’s feet got caught around Castiel’s. “Oh shit!” He yelped as he tumbled into Castiel’s chest with a thud.

Castiel let out a yelp. He wrapped his arms around Dean to try to steady him and instead fell backwards onto the floor. He let out a huff as his the air was knocked out of his lungs. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean didn’t realize how much muscle Castiel had until now. His hands were right on Castiel’s pecks as he raised his head up. “I uh,” He stared at Castiel as he looked up at him with his deep blue eyes. Well, Dean forgot how to talk. He just stared at the angel. “Cas?” He asked

“Dean.” He repeated

The tension was palpable. Dean breathed intensely. He started to move without thinking. He leaned in. He rested his hands on the side of Castiel’s face and held his face. He leaned in and placed his lips on Castiel’s. He went to break the kiss when Castiel pulled him back in and kissed him deeply.

The two exchanged kisses back and forth on the library floor. The record had ended now and they kissed in silence.

Then the door opened. “I’m back can someone help me with the groceries?” Sam called as he walked in. He stopped and stared at the two of them who was still on the floor. “Oh, uh, sorry I didn’t…”

Dean jumped off of Castiel’s chest. “Hey there, Sammy.” He said with a nervous laugh

Sam blinked as he watched Castiel get up off the floor and smooth down his trench coat. “I…” His mouth opened and closed like a fish. His face grew red. “I…” He shook his head.

“Did you say you needed help with the groceries, Sam?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked over at the angel who didn’t even look embarrassed. “Cas, I think he’s in shock from seeing us making-out on the floor.”

Sam rubbed his eyes. “I had my suspensions but… I didn’t… expect to… you know what. I’m sorry guys. You two… have uh, at it.” He stormed out of the library

Dean chuckled. “I think we traumatized, Sam.” He patted Castiel’s shoulder. “Come on let’s help, Sam.” He headed towards the door.

“Dean.” Castiel started.

He stopped and looked back. “Yeah?”

He fiddled with the end of his tie clearly nervous. “Dean, are we… a couple?”

“Do you… do you want to be a couple?”

He nodded as a blush bloomed across his cheek. “I would like that a lot.”

He smiled. His heart filled with joy. “I would too, Cas.” He reached his hand out to him.

Castiel took his hand and smiled.

“Come on let’s go help Sam.”

“Okay, Dean.” The angel said as he rubbed his thumb along Dean’s hand

Dean looked at their hands. He was glad they did this. He couldn’t wait to see what their future held together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
